gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Triads
Tao Cheng |type = Chinese crime syndicate |enemies = Trevor Philips Enterprises Motorcycle Clubs (GTA Online) Organizations (GTA Online) Duggan Family |affiliations = Trevor Philips Enterprises (formerly) O'Neil Brothers Kkangpae Madrazo Cartel Bahama Mamas GTA Online Protagonist |colors = Red |cars = Fugitive Dubsta Burrito Bison Oracle Cavalcade Washington Hakuchou (GTA Online) Frogger (GTA Online) Cargobob (GTA Online) Seashark (GTA Online) Dinghy (GTA Online) |weapons = Pistol Micro SMG SMG MG Combat MG Pump Shotgun Sawed-Off Shotgun Assault Rifle Carbine Rifle Advanced Rifle Minigun Rocket Launcher Sniper Rifle |businesses = Drug dealing Arms trafficking Slaughterhouse Kidnapping Slavery Supply Delivery Gambling |members = Wei Cheng Tao Cheng Tracker Cheng's translator Tao Cheng's uncle |color = #dd3221 }} The ' Los Santos Triads', also known as the Wei Cheng Triad, are a large Chinese crime syndicate in Grand Theft Auto V, appearing as the secondary group of antagonists, alongside the Ballas and The Lost MC. The Triads are led by Wei Cheng, the father of Tao Cheng. History Events of Grand Theft Auto V Tao Cheng, the son of triad boss Wei Cheng, and his translator meet with drug dealer Trevor Phillips about a business partnership as the triads seek to expand in Blaine County. However, they end up choosing to do business with the O'Neil brothers due to Trevor's violent and reckless behaviour and the attack of his meth lab at the hands of the Varrios Los Aztecas, in revenge for Trevor's earlier attack (or murder of Aztecas member Ortega). Trevor learns about the partnership after he assaults Tao and forces the translator to reveal their partners, after which Trevor kills most of the O'Neil brothers and destroys their farm as retribution for stealing his contract. In act of vengeance for assaulting his son and taking out their business partners in Blaine County, Cheng sent some of his men to search for Trevor. They discovered that he was flying to North Yankton and followed him. During Trevor and Michael's standoff, the triads attack. Trevor managed to escape, but they captured Michael, who they believed to be Trevor's lover. After holding Michael hostage for a few days, they realized that Trevor was not turning up, however Franklin did, and he and Michael escaped, killing all the triads in their way. In the end of GTA V, if the player chooses the 'Deathwish' option, Franklin will head to Wei and Tao's location, assassinating the former while having an option to kill the latter. Despite their leaders' death, they still can be found at Little Seoul at the end of the game Events of Grand Theft Auto Online They can appear in at least three Gang Attacks: *Dignity Village north of Mount Chiliad; *Rancho Projects in Rancho; *At the farm north of La Fuente Blanca (although sometimes these spawn the Armenians or the Professionals instead). It is odd that they show up in gang attacks in Rancho especially since that is Vagos territory. They are also one of the few gangs that can be encountered during the resupply missions of the Bikers businesses. In the DLC ''GTA Online'': After Hours, the Triads appear in Destroy all rival supply trucks Nightclub Management missions as enemies working for the rival Nightclub, Bahama Mamas. In GTA Online: The Diamond Casino, Tao Cheng's uncle, who is found out to now be the boss of the triads after Wei's death, bought the casino and place Tao in charge. However, when the GTA Online Protagonist killed their rival Avery Duggan, under the orders of his nephew Thornton, Thornton bought the casino, and Tao Cheng and his translator fled Los Santos. In GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist, Tao's sister, Georgina Cheng, had Lester Crest and the GTA Online Protagonist team up once again to rob the casino, since it is now owned by Thornton Duggan. Members *Wei Cheng - Mountain Master (Boss) *Tracker - Deputy Mountain Master''(Underboss)'' *Tao Cheng *Cheng's translator Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto V *Trevor Philips Industries *Crystal Maze *Bury the Hatchet *Fresh Meat *The Third Way (Option C; Wiped out) Grand Theft Auto Online *Master Data *Pickup Sticks ;Bikers *Resupply *Torched ;Gunrunning *Disruption Logistics ;Smuggler's Run *Free Trade Shipping Co ;After Hours *Nightclub Management Gallery WeiCheng2-GTAV.png|Wei Cheng, the leader. TriadMembers-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. Tracker2.jpg|The tracker. TriadMembers2-GTAV.jpg|Triad members. TriadMembers3-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. TriadMembers4-GTAV.jpg|Triad members. TriadMembers5-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. TriadMembers6-GTAV.jpg|Older Triad members. TriadMembers7-GTAV.jpg|Older Triad gangsters. TriadMembers8-GTAV.jpg|Older Triad members. TriadMembers9-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. Trivia *Their favorite radio station is Soulwax FM. *They may be influenced by the Black Dragons Triads that are based in Los Angeles. *A Weazel News broadcast in GTA V states that Globalpol have shared intel that a number of Chinese criminal organisations have begun operating in the U.S. with a view of infiltrating the North American drug market, despite them already being heavily involved in it during GTA IV (five years earlier) and most notably in GTA Chinatown Wars, where the protagonist is a member of the Triads himself (four years earlier). It is unclear if this is supposed to be humorous or is simply an oversight on Rockstar's part. *Despite becoming their main enemy later in the game, Trevor never fights the Triads in any of GTA V's missions. Also, if Trevor sets foot on the Triads' territory, they will not attack him on sight, unlike The Lost MC. *As of After Hours update, the presence of Triads have been increased almost all around the map of Los Santos, making situations more dangerous, especially if they are armed with weapons. Additionally, it can also interrupt other freemode missions, increasing its difficulty. *The Triads' logo bears an amazing resemblance to the logo of the video game franchise, except with the dragon flipped the other way and colored red instead of black. Navigation ru:Триады Лос-Сантоса Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Triads Category:Eastern Asian gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Online Category:Antagonists